peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimi Hendrix
thumb|320px|right|Voodoo Chile / Hey Joe (1969, Lulu Show, BBC TV, [[Old Grey Whistle Test|OGWT repeat)]] James Marshall Hendrix (27 Nov. 1942 – 18 Sept. 1970) is widely recognized as one of leading guitarists of the rock era. Born in Seattle, he quickly broke through in England after moving to London in 1966 and forming the Jimi Hendrix Experience with Noel Redding (bass) and Mitch Mitchell (drums). Debut hit ‘Hey Joe’ was rapidly followed by ‘Purple Haze’ and their first LP, ‘Are You Experienced’, which was only kept off the top of the UK album charts in the psychedelic summer of 1967 by the release of ‘Sgt. Pepper’ by the Beatles.http://www.chartstats.com/album_chart.php?week=19670610 Live, Hendrix combined dazzling technique and flamboyant showmanship, making his name back in America as a late addition to the bill of the Monterey International Pop Festival in June 1967. Two more hugely successful albums followed before the Experience broke up in mid-1969. At the end of that summer, Hendrix was backed by new musicians when he topped the bill at Woodstock and delivered a landmark performance of ‘Star-Spangled Banner.’ A live ‘Band Of Gypsys’ album was released in early 1970 and Hendrix toured in both the US and Europe, appearing at the Isle of Wight festival in late August, but there were no further studio releases before his early death. Links to Peel "Over the years, I’ve seen just about everybody you would want to see playing live. I’ve done gigs with lots of them. In fact, I’ve got a couple of posters of me, I think at Southampton University, billed above Pink Floyd. It says, like, “John Peel, with Pink Floyd.” And another one that says, “John Peel, with Jimi Hendrix.” Now, I did quite a few gigs with Hendrix and I saw him play a lot of times and I would still argue that he was like the greatest single performer that I ever saw. Particularly because there was such an element of tension in his performances, because he would start to play something and you’d think, “He’s not going to get this sorted out. He’s going to have to stop this and say, “Look, I’m awfully sorry, I’ve made a mess. Can we start again?”” And then suddenly, miraculously, it would be resolved and you would just be, “Wow, thank goodness for that” – and he would be off on something else. A wonderful live performer, the best." (John Peel, Ten Of The Best, 1995) Peel would also include Hendrix's 'Are You Experienced?' (1967) debut LP in the Top 20 Albums list he drew up for the Guardian in 1997. Festive Fifty Entries *1976 Festive Fifty: Hey Joe #37 *1976 Festive Fifty: Voodoo Chile #16 *1976 Festive Fifty: All Along The Watchtower #5 *2000 Festive Fifty: All Along The Watchtower #37 Sessions Peel sessions and others for the BBC had various offical releases before being definitely compiled on BBC Sessions (Experience Hendrix/MCA, 1998). Tracks from the two Top Gear sessions plus others for the BBC were played by Peel on 15 April 1976 and 05 April 1977. The second Top Gear session was later selected as one of the Best 125 Peel Sessions. thumb|320px|right|Radio 1 Jingle (session) 1. Recorded 1967-10-06. First broadcast 15 October 1967 (Peel not presenter). Repeated 25 November 1967 (presented by Peel and Tommy Vance) *Little Miss Lover / Driving South / Burning Of The Midnight Lamp / Hound Dog / Experiencing The Blues (aka Catfish Blues) 2. Recorded 1967-12-15. First broadcast 24 December 1967 (presented by Peel and Tommy Vance). Repeated 04 February 1968. *Day Tripper / Spanish Castle Magic / Radio One Jingle / Wait Until Tomorrow / Getting My Heart Back Together Again (aka Hear My Train A-Coming) Show appearances (Excluding Sessions) (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and is certainly incomplete, due to the relative lack of available tracklistings from the 60s and 70s. Please add further details if known.) ;1967 *15 March 1967 (Radio London): Hey Joe (7"single) Polydor *12 July 1967: Foxy Lady (LP - Are You Experienced) Track *18 July 1967: Third Stone From The Sun (LP - Are You Experienced) Track *06 August 1967: Burning of the Midnight Lamp (single) Track *14 August 1967: The Burning Of The Midnight Lamp (single) Track *14 August 1967: I Don't Live Today (LP - Are You Experienced) Track *31 December 1967: Castles Made Of Sand (LP: Axis Bold As Love) Track ;1968 *03 November 1968: Gipsy Eyes (LP - Electric Ladyland) Polydor ;1970 *02 May 1970: Message To Love (LP – Band of Gypsys) Track *16 May 1970: Power To Love (LP – Band Of Gypsys) Track *23 May 1970: Star Spangled Banner (3xLP – Woodstock) Atlantic *19 September 1970: Like A Rolling Stone (split LP with Otis Redding – Historic Performances Recorded at the Monterey International Pop Festival) Reprise (Day after Hendrix's death) *19 September 1970: Wild Thing (split LP with Otis Redding – Historic Performances Recorded at the Monterey International Pop Festival) Reprise (Day after Hendrix's death) *10 October 1970: Like A Rolling Stone (single) ;1972 *14 January 1972: Little Wing (LP – Hendrix In The West) Polydor *25 January 1972: Little Wing (LP – Hendrix In The West) Polydor *11 February 1972: Johnny B Goode (single) Polydor *17 March 1972: Johnny B. Goode (single) Polydor *05 May 1972: House Burning Down (LP - Electric Ladyland) Track *12 May 1972: Voodoo Chile (LP - Electric Ladyland) Track *09 June 1972: Stepping Stone (LP – War Heroes) Polydor *25 July 1972: Angel (LP – The Cry Of Love) Track *29 August 1972: Midnight (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *01 September 1972: Bleeding Heart (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *01 September 1972: Beginning (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *05 September 1972: Highway Chile (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *08 September 1972: Izabella (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *15 September 1972: Stepping Stone (LP - War Heroes) Polydor *22 September 1972: Beginning (LP - War Heroes) Polydor ;1973 *24 April 1973: Let Me Light Fire (single) Track *07 June 1973: 3rd Stone From The Sun (LP: Are You Experienced) Track *14 June 1973: Like A Rolling Stone (LP: Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise *19 June 1973: Wild Thing (LP: Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise *19 June 1973: In From The Storm (LP: Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise *05 July 1973: Machine Gun 1 (LP – Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise *10 July 1973: Roomful Of Mirrors (LP - ) unknown *17 July 1973: In From The Storm (LP: Sound Track Recordings From The Film "Jimi Hendrix") Reprise *02 August 1973; House Burning Down (LP - Jimi Hendrix) Polydor ;1975 *13 March 1975: three unknown tracks (presumably from the Crash Landing LP, released that month in the US) *09 December 1975: Ezy Rider (LP: The Cry Of Love) Polydor ;1976 *27 December 1976: Hey Joe (single) Track FF#37 *30 December 1976: Voodoo Chile (single) FF#16 ;1977 *03 January 1977: All Along The Watchtower (single) Track FF#5 *05 April 1977: repeat of multiple Hendrix BBC sessions ;1978 *07 July 1978: Are You Experienced? (LP - The Essential Jimi Hendrix) Polydor *26 December 1978: All Along the Watchtower" (LP - Electric Ladyland) Polydor ;1979 *14 May 1979: Foxy Lady (LP - Are You Experienced) ;1980s *08 April 1980: unknown *09 April 1980: Fire (LP – Are You Experienced?) *10 April 1980: Manic Depression (LP - Are You Experienced) :(JP: “You may well be thinking that I'm giving the first Hendrix album a bit of a hammering this week. There's no reason for it really other than the fact that I listened to it at the weekend and I'd forgotten how good it is.”) ;1990s *26 May 1991: Red House (LP - Are You Experienced?) *08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Day Tripper (session, 1967) *06 January 1997: Day Tripper (15/12/67 - Top Gear) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *01 October 1997: Radio One Jingle (session) (30 years at Radio 1 special) *14 September 1999: Peel retells a few old stories for his guests at Peel Acres, Supergrass, including how he was once billed above Hendrix at a gig at a university (Southampton, he thinks). *02 November 1999: Red House (LP-Are You Experienced) Track Peelenium 1966 ;2000s *06 January 2000: All Along The Watchtower (LP-Electric Ladyland) Polydor ATFF#37 :(JP: 'Bit before my time, that sort of thing.') *12 December 2002: Fire (LP - The Ultimate Experience) Polydor ;Other *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 1: Lover Man (LP - Hendrix In The West) Polydor *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 4: House Burning Down (LP - Electric Ladyland Part 1) Track *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 4: 1983 (LP - Electric Ladyland Part 1) Track *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 6: Straight Ahead (LP - Cry Of Love) Track *Peeling Back The Years: Red House (LP – Are You Experienced) *John Peel's Classic Sessions Series 1 #2: unknown Links *Wikipedia *BBC Peel Session page *Fades In Slowly Category:Artists